


Sam's Funneral

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Au: Based within my Canon of 'Not all change is bad'Dylan and Lofty are in a relationship, and Lofty is unable to go to Sam's funeral. Dylan goes and things overheat. I've used events from the episode, and just expanded it a bit to fit this pairing.Please read and hopefully enjoy.Reviews are one of the best things ever!





	Sam's Funneral

Dylan was putting on his suit for Sam's funeral. He missed his partner. They had briefly spoken last night about the ceremony today. 

The day before the funeral 

"I wish you could come" Dylan had said  
"I know, and I'm sorry, but we have 2 nurses off, so I couldn't change shifts. You know I would in a heartbeat" Lofty consoled as they put the suit together before laying on the bed next to each other.  
"I know. I just.... Don't want to go on my own" Dylan said looking down at his hands  
"I will try and have my break when the funeral finishes, so I can see you back in ED" Lofty said leaning over to gently kiss Dylan  
"That would be helpful. Make sure you are safe tomorrow though. Has the patient been relocated yet?" Dylan enquired  
"Not yet, but we are being more stringent. I'm fine." Lofty reassured him leading him over to the bed and laying down next to him.  
Lofty working on the mental health ward concerned Dylan at times. The patients could be unpredictable and Lofty had more than his fair share of minor injuries, some of which Dylan had treated at home and in ED. Dylan wondered how he could go back to every day, especially recently with their latest patient. Lofty looked at Dylan, with a look of understanding. One thing that always amazed Dylan, was that Lofty could read him. He always felt he was good at hiding what he was feeling, but somehow Lofty managed to see right through him. Always had even when they were just friends, and even when they were acquaintances.  
"I'll be fine. The patient is 2 to 1 care at the moment, and we are looking for alternative arrangements" Lofty answered  
Dylan nodded, Lofty rolled over and curled up next to Dylan, placing one hand between them. Dylan slowly moved his hand, so it was resting beside Lofty.

The day of Sam’s funeral  
Dylan had dressed in the morning, gazing in the mirror while looking at the unmade side of Lofty’s bed. Lofty had the early shift and had already left. Dylan knew today wasn’t going to go well. He was determined though to go the funeral, then go to work and wait till Lofty would be free. He sometimes forgot how reliant he was on his partner. Dylan picked up his coat before taking a look around the boat, and leaving locking the door behind him. 

He arrived at the church (Like Sam would have wanted to be in a church) and sat in the middle, hoping to be overlooked and out of the way. He really didn’t want anyone with him, except the man that couldn’t be with him. As everyone came in and glanced his way, Dylan felt their sympathy towards Sam, though not to him. They wouldn’t care about him. When Iain began to speak, Dylan grew more and more impatient, this wasn’t Sam. Sam was never one to be interested in religion or fate or whatever Iain was rambling on about. It got to the point were Dylan couldn’t keep quiet any longer, how could Iain stand there, saying these things while he was the one that caused the majority of the problems. Once he had said his piece he got up and walked out, grabbing his phone on the way out. 

Lofty was on a brief break at this point, enjoying a cup of tea. He looked at his phone, and saw he had a message from Dylan, intrigued as he was sure the funeral was still going he opened it. 

"Unbelievable" was all it read and Lofty raised his eyebrows. That wasn't a good text from Dylan.  
"What is?" Lofty replied  
"Telling the truth. People don't want to hear it" Dylan replied quickly  
Lofty excused himself for a second  
"What truth would that be?" Lofty questioned  
"lain is responsible for Sam's death"  
"You did not say that!" Lofty answered shaking his head. He shouldn't be surprised. It was Dylan after all, and one thing about Dylan he spoke his mind.  
"It's true" Dylan answered  
"It's what you think. The tribunal will decide if he is responsible. You can't say that to someone though." Lofty answered  
"I thought you'd be on my side?" Dylan answered  
"I'm always on your side, even when you are wrong." Lofty had replied  
"I’m at work. I've got to go"  
"Should you even be at work? Speak later" Lofty knew Dylan should probably shouldn’t be working, but then once Dylan decided to do something, it was pretty difficult to change his mind. 

"Drinks for Sam at the bar. You coming?" Dylan really wanted to see Lofty, after everything today, he needed to see Lofty.  
"You want to go to the pub? Plus I didn't really know Sam"  
"It's for Sam. You will be there."  
"My shift doesn't finish till 9"  
"1 hour. Albies." Dylan answered  
"Oh and you might have to monitor me tonight."  
"What?" Lofty said  
"Head trauma. So you need to leave early to monitor me. Can't be left alone"  
"OK, I will see what I can do"

"OK Good news. I will join you in an hour."  
"Good.i don't want to be waiting alone."

Dylan was waiting with David outside when Lofty appeared. 

"Hi Lofty" David said 

"Hey, so drinks for Sam?" He questioned 

"Yes" Answered David "I will meet you inside" 

David left both Dylan and Lofty to it. Lofty reached out and gently squeezed Dylan's hand  
"Why do I have to monitor you? By the way, you're lucky. The patient has been transferred. My boss felt bad about me not going with you."  
"Well I hit my head on the bench. Connie patched me up" Dylan said  
"How did you hit your head?" Lofty enquired  
"I upset someone" Dylan answered  
"You upset Iain didn't you?" Lofty answered knowingly  
"I merely pointed some things out to him, In a moment of heated anger, he hit me and I fell" Dylan answered  
"I condone violence." Lofty said with a sigh "But you're OK. Are you OK to go into the pub?"  
"They have soft drinks, I have you and you can get them" Dylan answered  
Lofty smiled and opened the door for Dylan. They both entered. Dylan walked to a table at the back were David was sitting and Lofty went it the bar to get some drinks. He saw Iain at the bar  
"Hey mate" Lofty said tapping Iain lightly on the shoulder  
"Lofty, I didn't know you knew Sam" Iain said interestedly  
"A little, but I'm mostly here for Dylan" Lofty replied after signalling the bar tender  
"Oh, I forget you and he are you know..." Iain seemed unable to complete the thought  
"Dating? Partners?" Lofty supplied helpfully  
"I don't get it, I mean you and him?" Iain said  
"He’s one of a kind" Lofty said with a smile "I’m Sorry about Sam I know you 2 were good friends. She was a kind person"  
"How do you know that?" Iain asked  
"She was concerned about Dylan, to still care about your ex husband after a divorce tells me all I need to know about a person and she tried to offer him support" Lofty said quietly  
"I'm sure that's not all you know" Iain said knowing that Lofty was honest to a fault  
"Everyone does everything for a reason, I might not agree or understand" Lofty said with a smile at the barman “But it happened. It can’t be changed”  
"How did the tribunal go?" Lofty asked  
"I get to keep my job" Iain answered  
"Well that's good" Lofty answered with a smile “You are a good paramedic, a little pushy but you know…” Lofty said training off  
"Yeah, I made a good case. Going to have to live with what happened though, how did you, you know with Diane” Iain said  
“I have to live with that made me leave ED, I have to live with myself knowing that I was in part responsible for her death.” Lofty said with thought “The tribunal may have cleared me, great you made yours I didn’t, but returning straight to work just felt…wrong. While I have moved on, I don’t think I’ve entirely forgiven myself for what happened, and I will always remember to e be extra cautious when using a defib, but you learn to live with it, and work around it.” Lofty answered thoughtfully “Ironically when I first returned to Holby after my break I ended up doing CPR in the lift, the same place were I made that fatal mistake.”  
“Well hopefully I do, I mean Sam wouldn’t hold it over me I am sure” Iain said  
“True, I’m sure when everyone is calm and rational they won’t hold it over you either. Right. See you in a bit” Lofty said taking the 2 drinks over to the back table  
“You and Iain exchanged words?” Dylan asked  
“We did. He gets to keep his job, whose that girl at the end? Young one with blonde hair?” Lofty asked  
“Ruby, rookie paramedic” Dylan said  
“She looks kind of lonely” Lofty said  
“I don’t think Iain or Sam had much time for her” Dylan said thoughtfully  
“I’ll be back” Lofty said leaving his seat. Dylan smiled fondly, Lofty would help anyone. That was one thing he loved about Lofty, and was determined that he would protect Lofty.  


“Hey, you're new?” Lofty asked Ruby  


“Oh, Yeah. I’m a paramedic. I work, well worked with Iain” She answered  
“It’s tough being the newbie? I was fortunate when I came, I had one new friend. Oh I’m Lofty by the way” He said holding out his hand. Ruby gingerly shook it.  
“Ruby” She answered “Do you work here? I don’t think I’ve seen you?”  
“I work in the mental health ward, so you most likely wouldn’t see me unless I have come to do an assessment”  
“Oh. The woman who caused the crash had mental health problems” Ruby said  
“I heard.” Lofty answered  
“Was she known to you?” Ruby asked  
“I can’t disclose that” Lofty said “But if people do come to us we do our best to support them”  
“Do you, I mean…do you always make the right choice?” Ruby asked  
“We try to, we use various methods to assess patients needs” Lofty said “Mental health is a tough call. There is still a stigma about it, so people aren’t always willing to come forward, and if they do we give them whatever help we can.” Lofty answered “but we all have to make judgement calls too, it’s something you’ll learn with time. Stick with Iain though, if you can or someone experienced. Someone with more experience really helps you when you first start. Did you want to join me and Dylan?”  
“Oh um no that’s OK thanks, I’m going to go after this one” Ruby said  
“Look, take this card” Lofty said handing over a piece of card ‘It’s an assistance for NHS personal, the people on the other end are very good especially if you are new and from what I heard you were directly involved in the accident.”  
“Thanks” Ruby said taking the card  
Lofty smiled before heading back to Dylan  
“Couldn’t help yourself?” Dylan asked  
“She looks so lonely” Lofty said “And Iain has given her the cold shoulder. Do you know much about her?”  
“She is thougher, her handovers are very detailed, she pays attention to small things. I think she is a good medic”  
“She seems it, are you ready to go after that drink, or do you want to stay longer?” Lofty asked  
“To be honest, I fancy walking Dervla

"So Lofty, how has work been?" David asked  
"It's been busy. How's ED been?" Lofty asked  
"Same as usual, Alicia is back at work and she's being strong about everything"  
"I heard. Some things are unforgivable" Lofty said "Alicia is such a lovely person"  
"She is" David agreed "How are you 2 doing?"  
David said glancing between them.  
"I think we're doing good right Dylan?" Lofty answered  
"Well we are sharing a living space 3 nights a week, Dervla enjoys Ben's company, and an extra person to walk her most evenings." Dylan answered  
"Last time we both had a day off we went for a long walk, over the fields and had dinner at a Riverside pub which was great"  
"Sounds good. The AA meetings?" David chanced  
"I'm still attending, If Ben is off he meets me afterwards and we go for coffee"  
"That's good" David answered  
"We are actually going to finish these, then go and walk Dervla" Lofty said with a smile  
"Ahh, well have fun" David said toasting a glass to the picture of Sam.  
Dylan and Lofty both finished their drinks, before saying goodbye to everyone and headed home to walk Dervla. 

"So was it as bad as you thought?" Lofty asked  
"It wasn't good, I mean I walked out the church, got punched by Iain, and have a possible concussion" Dylan groaned  
"Well for the last one, you get my trade mark nursing TLC" Lofty said with a smile  
Dylan nodded before looking down, Lofty's hand swaying besides him before moving his hand down, to lightly hold Lofty's hand. Lofty looked down, and squeezed back as they headed to pick up Dervla and go back to Dylan's boat.  
Lofty knew Dylan would take a while to process the day, he'd taken a while to process the death of Sam originally, Lofty knew there would potentially be further fall out from the day, and he would be ready, he would be ready to give Dylan the support.


End file.
